<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>开始和结束 by mou_respect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784695">开始和结束</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect'>mou_respect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>布总和鸟的第一次以及布总和鸟的最后一次。</p><p>没有剧情。写这个主要是想练一下开车。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>开始和结束</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们的第一次发生在切尔西夺冠的那个晚上。</p><p>庆祝聚会上，阿布拉莫维奇没有像以往一样，先是礼节性的和小教练喝上一杯，再通过翻译跟他聊聊球员和下赛季的事儿，而是亲自上来给了葡萄牙人一个拥抱。</p><p>在穆里尼奥原本的想象里，寡头的拥抱应该像他本人一样坚硬而冰冷。但事实却是，俄罗斯人的怀抱宽厚而温暖，伴随着他身上古龙水散发出的香味，让何塞产生了一种奇怪的感觉。</p><p>不久以后穆里尼奥就会知道，俄罗斯人的拥抱就像是伏特加。烈酒当然能迅速温暖你的身子，但它同时也会麻痹你的神经，使你产生各种不该产生的错觉，渴求各种不该渴求的东西，并逐渐对这种极度伤身的抚慰剂产生依赖。</p><p>可何塞现在还年轻。夺冠带来的兴奋蛊惑了他的心智，一旦再被这种温暖的假象冲昏了头脑，接下来发生的事就顺理成章了。</p><p>当天晚上，何塞就在老板的卧室再次感受到了伏特加的滋味。<br/>———————————————————————</p><p>小教练紧紧闭着眼，身子微弓，两只手轻挂在俄罗斯人身上。</p><p>俄罗斯人把手插进何塞敞开的衬衣，先在上半部分揉捏摩挲，之后渐渐向下，最终一路滑进了小教练的西服裤子，然后粗糙的手掌又开始在葡萄牙人的大腿上肆意游走，又捏又拧。</p><p>葡萄牙人乖顺地迎合着老板的节奏，温热的身体在冰凉手掌的抚摸下不住颤抖。老板对此感到满意，王朝的建立本质是秩序的建立，狗仔可能会报道葡萄牙人的种种叛逆行为，但这都只是表象。最终唯一重要的是，他们都清楚，掌控权到底在谁手里。</p><p>随着葡萄牙人的呼吸变得越来越急促，俄罗斯人的动作终于更进一步，他的手摸进了小教练的禁区，抚上了他的阴茎。阿布刻意用手指在小教练的龟头四周滑来滑去，惹得对方身子一阵阵的抽搐起来，粘滑的液体不断从小口涌出，打湿了整个茎身。</p><p>葡萄牙人脸涨得通红，嘴里不断发出细碎的呻吟，他只能无助的搂着俄罗斯人的肩膀。</p><p>阿布终于抽回了手，但他没有打算就这么放过葡萄牙人。他给自己和对方都涂上了润滑剂。葡萄牙人的臀部在俄罗斯人粗大的阴茎面前显得精致小巧，俄罗斯人一只手搂住他的腰，一只手按在他背上，俯身进入了小教练的后穴。</p><p>但他刚把龟头挤进去，葡萄牙人就吃痛的叫了起来，俄罗斯人不管这些，还是顺着润滑把整根都插了进去，何塞的眼泪流了出来，但他没有哭出声。老板似乎为自己的粗暴行为感到内疚，他轻轻亲上葡萄牙人被汗水和泪水打湿的脸，用手在他背上轻轻抚摸起来。这成功安慰了何塞，葡萄牙人开始渐渐习惯了体内的巨物，痛并享受着俄罗斯人的爱抚和抽插动作。</p><p>俄罗斯人的动作幅度也开始变得更大，他的龟头一次一次顶在最里面，不断刺激着何塞的前列腺，而何塞的呻吟声越来越高，越来越密，随着一阵急促的呼吸，葡萄牙人射了出来，他的后穴随着射精带来的快感猛的收缩，强烈的刺激了俄罗斯人的阴茎，让对方也射出了精液。</p><p>完事后的葡萄牙人蜷在老板怀里，好像一只小猫。<br/>喘着粗气的俄罗斯人用一只手搂着他，另一只手则轻轻揉着他被汗水打湿的头发，“宝贝，我们会赢得一切。”</p><p>葡萄牙人轻轻地笑了：“那是当然。”</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>“blue is the color ，la la la la la，blue is the color，la la la la la……”</p><p>阿布拉莫维奇看着录像里高声歌唱的男人，又抿了一口杯子里的伏特加。</p><p>屏幕上正在播放的，是切尔西14/15的夺冠庆典，更准确的说，是14/15夺冠庆典中的一个片段。录像里葡萄牙教练在球迷的起哄声下，唱起了蓝军之歌。</p><p>葡萄牙人的头发在那时就几乎全白了，尽管他的声线不像他脸部的线条那么美妙，但是此刻他脸上的笑容却是真诚的，嘴咧的很开，眼睛几乎弯成一道缝。</p><p>阿布不知道有多久没见过何塞这样笑了，至少最近几年没有。这几年他见到的只有虚假，敷衍而礼貌的微笑。当然，就算是在弄虚作假时，葡萄牙人的笑容也还是很好看，这让人几乎没法抱怨。</p><p>老板又想起葡萄牙人刚回来执教时说过的话，“我现在是开心的一个。”葡萄牙人说这话时相当真诚，就像他说想在切尔西一直执教下去时一样真诚。当然，俄罗斯人认为自己说的话也同样真诚，不论是在床上低声说的那些，还是在的签合同前信誓旦旦说的那些。至少在说出的瞬间，他是真诚的。</p><p>其实足球对于俄罗斯人来说，充其量不过是一种消遣行为。就好像年轻球员迷恋电子游戏一样。你会为游戏欢呼，你会为通关记录感到兴奋，你甚至可能会把辛辛苦苦挣来的钱，大笔大笔地砸进去。但是你也会为任何真正重要的事抛下游戏。</p><p>但他忘了，不管什么消遣行为，总避免不了社交。即使你以后对消遣方式已经失去了兴趣，那些积年累月和你一起并肩作战的人，也会永远留在你的心里。俄罗斯人不小心把自己搭进去了。这下他再也放不了手。</p><p>现在录像里的人已经去了曼联，</p><p>阿布不知道自己心里究竟是悔意更深，还是恨意更强烈。他只知道自己现在感到失落，心里好像缺了一块很重要的东西。</p><p>最终，他拿起手机，迅速给门德斯发了一条信息。当然，刚点完发送他就后悔了，但是这就是短信联系的意义。你没法撤回。</p><p>很快他收到了回复，门德斯说，何塞愿意在周三见他。</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>（前情：穆里尼奥到了阿布的别墅里，两个人就分手到底是谁的错吵了起来，越骂越凶，然后阿布就上手了）</p><p>俄罗斯人冲上来，把葡萄人狠狠地按在了沙发上。尽管垫子够软，但粗暴的侵犯动作还是伤到了何塞的腰，他疼的闭起眼睛。</p><p>俄罗斯人开始撕扯葡萄牙人的衣服，何塞拼命挣扎，伸出手用力去掰前老板的胳膊，可虽然他的体重和以前相比有所增加，但力量却没有丝毫改变。何塞被俄罗斯人牢牢压住，他只好由掰改为掐，他的指甲深深扣入俄罗斯人的手臂，但对方依旧没有半点松手的意思。</p><p>葡萄牙人抬头，一下子对上俄罗斯人通红的眼睛。这吓到了他，手上的力量不由得松懈下来。这时对方终于扯开了葡萄牙人的西服裤子，他直接把葡萄牙人翻了过去，毫无保留地用坚硬的阴茎操进了教练的后穴。没有前戏，没有润滑剂。葡萄牙人的下体疼的像要裂开一样。他开始大声叫骂，先是英文脏话掺杂着一点葡萄牙国骂,之后不标准的俄罗斯脏字也一个个蹦出。阿布按压的力度也随之加大，动作幅度也愈发剧烈。</p><p>俄罗斯人的阴茎在葡萄牙人火热的小穴里来回抽插，强迫行为带来的肠痉挛使得葡萄牙人的小穴不停的收缩，一次次挤压着阴茎，给俄罗斯人带来了无比的快感。但对俄罗斯人来说，其实还是身下人脸上痛苦的表情更让他高潮。</p><p>葡萄牙人渐渐失去力气，他的叫骂声越来越弱，随着俄罗斯人一次次凶狠的侵犯动作，他终于没力气反抗了。</p><p>伴随着强烈的快感，俄罗斯人使劲把阴茎捅到了小穴的最里面，射出了精液。他没有立刻抽出，而是观察了一会儿葡萄牙人的表情。</p><p>葡萄牙人脸上恨意交织着泪水，牙齿紧咬在一起。可能是因为消耗太大，他已经骂不出声来了。他心里可能正在思考，要不要牺牲自己的名誉，把这个俄罗斯混蛋送进监狱。</p><p>阿布满意地抽身离去，把对方扔在沙发上。</p><p>这可能是他最后一次面对面的见到何塞了，但不管怎么说，恨总比爱长久，恨意会永久地铭刻在葡萄牙人的心里，这对他来说足够了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>